


the rumor come out, does simon snow is gay?

by faetrinkets



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is Hot, Canon Universe, Clueless Simon, Fluff, Homophobia, Humor, M/M, Nonbinary Character, POV First Person, POV Simon, Post-Canon, extremely mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faetrinkets/pseuds/faetrinkets
Summary: A stranger is seen outside Simon's class in uni. Simon is clueless, his friends are thirsty, and Baz is hot.





	the rumor come out, does simon snow is gay?

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to clarify for anyone wondering, the "homophobia" is just that a girl expresses dismay upon finding out the guy she's interested in is gay: "oh of course the only hot guy is gay"  
> it's nothing big but i thought i'd still tag it just in case!

 

**Simon**

Baz texts me while I'm in class. I know it's him despite not checking because I changed the text vibration for his contact to a heartbeat pulse. (He says it's not funny, but I know he secretly likes it.) 

I'm not really sure why he'd be texting me, especially because his classes doen't get out until four on thursdays and it's barely three now. Not to mention my class doesn't let out for another twenty minutes and we agreed a while ago that we wouldn't text each other during class so we could focus on the lectures. Well, he decided and I just went along with it after he wouldn't reply to any messages I sent during class hours, even after they ended and he was on break; the prick. (He's not a prick. I don't mean that.)

So either he's forgotten about our rule (unlikely) or something important is going on and he couldn't wait to send the text. Which is concerning, because Baz isn't really one to ask for help (even now after we've been together for nearly two years).

So naturally, like the concerned boyfriend I am, I sneak my phone out of my pocket and thumb over the power button to see what the text reads. Saerie, the girl who sits two seats over, raises an eyebrow at me. I raise both of mine in challenge; it's not like I don't notice that she has twitter open in another tab in her browser. She can keep her judgments to herself.

[Baz:]  _Professor Willas is sick, so he cancelled todays class. I'm gonna head out early._  3:02pm

That's it? I'd half expected it to be some disaster or emergency given the time, but it's just a normal text. I'm tempted to ignore it like he used to do mine, but I type out a quick:

[Me:]  _Okay :/_ 3:05pm

Guess that means I'm taking the tube home today. Baz normally picks me up after my classes let out, even though he often gets done after me. I don't mind waiting around for him; a couple of the girls and I chat while they wait for their next class to start and he shows up shortly after they head out.

This also means I won't see him until sunday afternoon because he doesn't have class tomorrow and is going to his parents' place this weekend for Mordelia's birthday. Which I was invited to but I have an assignment I need to work on and extended periods of time around Baz are... distracting. Even with his family around. Needless to say, I'm disappointed.

-

By the time class actually ends, I've worked myself into a bit of a mood and pack my things a bit slower than normal. It's a bit hard to be happy to go home when you know you're going home to an empty appartment. Penny has a study group tonight and will probably stay at Micah's place (he's doing a semester abroad this year). Maybe I'll just have a nap. It's easy to not think about how lonely you are when you're asleep. 

Probably I should just stop thinking about it.

As if to prove myself right, I'm so involved in my thoughts that when I finally make my way out of the lecture hall I fail to notice Saerie standing just outside the door and collide into her back.

"Shit. Sorry." I grab her shoulder to prevent her from stumbling over, "I really should pay attention to where I'm going."

"Uh, yeah." but she's not really paying attention and flaps a hand at me. Which is odd, because she rarely says anything to me and when she does it's usually somewhat snide. She kinda reminds me of Baz that way. Or at least, how Baz used to talk to me.

Hannah and Melody, the girls I normally chat with, are also standing a few feet from the door whispering furiously to each other. I give Saerie another look to make sure she's okay and walk over to where they're standing.

"Oh! Simon!" Melody becons me over once they see me, "I know this probably isn't up your alley and you're not likely to care, but there's a new face hanging around today."

"A new attractive face." Hannah chimes in, peering past me at someone. I start to turn to look but Melody grabs my arm.

"Don't be obvious!" They hiss while Hannah continues to use me as cover for her sneaky glances. Whatever, it's really not something I care about anyway (the only attractive face i want to see is Baz).

"What's the big deal?" I say, "There's hundreds of people who come past here every day, you can't have seen them all."

"Yeah, but this guy has been hanging around for a while, Mel saw him when they went to the bathroom fifteen minutes and he's still here." Which, yeah, is a bit odd, but not that odd.

"Maybe he's waiting for someone?" I hedge.

"Oh don't say that!" Hannah whines, "That would mean he's probably dating someone and Mel and I don't have a chance."

"Well neither of you have a chance if you keep hiding behind me and sneaking looks rather than actually, I don't know. Going up and talking to him?"

"Saerie already beat us to the punch." Melody says, peaking their head past my shoulder to check out "mystery guy" again.

"Goodness he's so attractive."

"That sort of high class sort of air about him, tall dark and mysterious." Hannah adds, also sneaking a look, "Oh my god he just completely brushed off Saerie. Oh my god he's coming over here!"

They both straighten up from where they're hiding behind me and try not to look like they've been staring. Melody tucks a lock of hair behind their ear and smiles slightly.

I finally turn around to see what the fuss is about and am met with a very familiar face.

"Oh. Hi, Baz, I thought you said you were headed out early?" I hear Hannah gasp quietly beside me and Melody grabs my arm again. 

"I did." He looks confused, "I figured if I left right away I'd be here to pick you up when your class ended rather than half an hour later. Did you think I was going to go home for the weekend without seeing you first? Honestly, Snow."

And okay, I know I'm a bit clueless sometimes but the raised eyebrow and use of my last name is a bit over the top. Also Hannah and Melody seem even more worked up than before, did the guy they were oggling leave?

"Maybe." I say. 

"Simon." Hannah says, pulling on my sleeve a bit, as if I'd forgotten she was there (Baz's eyes track the movement and he narrows them. Hm.) "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"

"Oh, right, Hannah, Melody, this is Baz." 

They both look at me as if I should be offering more information. Baz rolls his eyes and extends his hand, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Simon's boyfriend."

" _Boyfriend_?" I finally notice Saerie trailing after Baz when she speaks in an affronted tone. Baz doesn't even spare her a glance.

Melody and Hannah are looking between me an Baz consideringly. Am I missing something?

"Of course the only attractive guy on campus would be gay," Saerie huffs, "and with Simon, no less." 

Now Baz looks over at her. If I didn't know him better I'd think he was plotting murder. Actually now that I think about it, he very well could be. 

"Didn't I already tell you I'm not interested?" he replies smoothly, "You can keep your unnecessary comments to yourself and go now." She looks slightly furious, but spins and hurries away.

"I didn't know you were gay, Simon!" Melody says, "you never said anything!"

"I'm not?" I say. Baz raises an eyebrow. "Well, not completely, anyway." I amend.

Baz sighs and plucks my bag off my shoulder, "Well this has been lovely, are you ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah." I'm still a bit lost as I trail after him. 

"Bye, Simon!" Melody and Hannah call after me but when I turn to wave back they're whispering to each other again. Something about being super lucky and being envious Weird.

-

When we get to the car Baz opens my door for me. I'm not sure how he convinces people that he's so cool and emotionless because he's really a big softy and loves doing stuff for me. 

"So." he starts once he's climbed into the car, "Your friends seem nice."

"They are." I say, "They were a bit weird this afternoon though; they were watching some attractive guy and using me as a shield to be less conspicuous I guess." His mouth curls up into a small smile.

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah, I didn't even get to see who they were talking about before you showed up." That gets a proper laugh from him. I'm definitely missing something.

"Crowley, Simon, you really are dense." but he leans over and kisses me so I'm not particularly upset by his words.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so please be gentle ;o;  
> Edit: thank you so much for your lovely comments, they mean the world to me


End file.
